


something like paradise

by frostii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, and the imagery of the 'fake love' and 'singularity' mvs, heavily inspired by the lyrics to bts' 'the truth untold', next year, this is something i'm submitting to my school's literary magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostii/pseuds/frostii
Summary: Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment, it really helps <3This is something I'm submitting to my school's literary magazine next year, and since I'm on the staff I have a better chance of getting in~Like the tags say, this is heavily inspired by the lyrics of BTS' "The Truth Untold" and the imagery of the "Fake Love" and "Singularity" MVsCome talk to me on Tumblr! @frostiik @theblacksuga-r @jhangsang





	something like paradise

in a hidden garden blooms thorns  
their once velvety red petals no longer bright  
to hide the thorns' ugliness  
a thick dust has settled over the leaves of the hidden garden  
the brittle stems could be disintegrated  
if only there was a breeze

in the center of the garden, a circle of sand  
its edges fading into the graveyard of withered roses  
through the narrow eye slits of the porcelain mask  
he sees the cracked, dirty glass of the lantern  
its frame rusted, its bottom half buried in the sand  
his lips move behind the mask  
but there is no sound  
for the porcelain has sealed over the delicate pink flesh  
and trapped his words in his throat to struggle  
and then die

if i had not been afraid, he thinks to himself  
he gets down on his knees in the sand, reaching for the lantern  
the metal is cold  
it has been cold ever since the gentle flame had been blown out  
and the garden had been left to wither, he thinks to himself  
the ground quietly hums beneath him  
as though the last hopeful pieces of the garden's soul were still pulsing with life  
if only he could say the words, i'm here  
if only he had not let his silence  
silence him forever

he lifts his fingers to his porcelain lips  
and thinks to himself  
i'm sorry  
if i had shown you my true self then  
would things be different now?  
would there be a crack in this mask, would you be able to see me  
and love me  
for who i really am?

his fingers curl, his nails digging into his palms  
if i had told you everything back then

would you still be here?

he rises to his feet  
and turns his head to the wall of crawling ivy, dead and brown  
there is a mask beneath the blossom of thorns  
laying in shattered fragments  
glimmering white among the desolate landscape  
like bones stripped of their flesh

i'm sorry, he thinks to himself  
i can't make you come back to me  
anymore

he scoops up a handful of sand  
and lets it run out between the gaps of his fingers

a single tear falls from his left eye  
cold and slick against the unfeeling porcelain

his lips move behind the mask  
but no sound comes out  
and even if it could  
it was too late anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment, it really helps <3
> 
> This is something I'm submitting to my school's literary magazine next year, and since I'm on the staff I have a better chance of getting in~
> 
> Like the tags say, this is heavily inspired by the lyrics of BTS' "The Truth Untold" and the imagery of the "Fake Love" and "Singularity" MVs
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr! @frostiik @theblacksuga-r @jhangsang


End file.
